Only The Good Die Young
by xxbinky2gunsxx
Summary: Death leaves a heartache no one can heal...Death leaves a memory no one can steal.


Rain.

It has impeccable timing...

It comes in the spring to wash away the grime of the cities, brings life to the vegetation, and adds to the darkness of situations.

Situations...like my brother dying a few minutes ago.

This is probably gonna be some old sob story of how another one bites the dust and gets put into the ground.

Everyone's death gets put into the news. Still...We fold it in half or smush it into a ball, throw it over our shoulder and not giving a shit. A baby died because of heart failure from a sketchy transplant. A good soldier's body was brought home today after 12 years of combat. A little girl was hit by a drunk driver while playing hopscotch with her friends. But hey who cares? If it's not happening to you it's not bad right?

What a bunch of bullshit...

You see I had thinking like that. I didn't give a shit about global warming, dirty politics or world famine in the developing countries. A sad death story will ruin my dinner but hey? YOLO right? (who the fuck invented that by the way?)

I didn't give a shit about anyone but my own well being. I grew up that way my whole live. My pop beat the shit out of my mother until he drank himself to death. Mom was the bread winner and had to work three jobs in order to get ends meet. Even through all of that we were still living in a shit hole and she was dying from breast cancer. She didn't tell us until it was too late. Us...My twin and I.

I can't say his name, it hurts still.

Right now, I'm standing in the middle of a hallway that reeks of rubber, medication fumes and disinfection products that are burning my lungs and nose hairs whenever I breathe in. I'm sitting in the fetal position with my elbows resting at my knees and my hands at my mouth. I've been trying to choke down a sob for an hour now.

I just watched my twin die...

And I'm on the brink of a mental breakdown.

VIII

"Lea? Axel Lea?" A doctor of many, addresses me. Even though he breaks me of my thoughts, I dare not to look at him. The doctor sighs, "Axel, we...I...I know this is not a good time but we need you to sign a waiver, an organ transplant waiver?"

My eyes never leave the linoleum floor pattern in front of me. I feel completely numb. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Axel? We need to know if it will be alright if we can use your brother's organs for transplants. Your brother would be a great help to others," He smiles, I want to punch that shit grin off his face.

"He had AIDS...dumb-fuck," I say nonchalant. His smile drops and I feel a rush of triumph. He looks like a rookie.

"I apologize Mr. Lea," The idiot muttered, fidgeting with his clipboard. "It's hospital procedure when someone has passed."

As I crave for a cigarette, I blow out an imaginary cloud of smoke. "The man's bed hasn't even gone cold yet...so fuck off."

The doctor walks away without another word.

I scared him shitless.

Then I bang my head against the wall.

I'm shaking,

I'm enraged,

I never wanted to kill another soul until this very moment.

I press my hand to my fist hard and I shut my eyes tight. I don't know if I'm hiding a sob or a scream or maybe both. Without warning, one of them comes out. "FUUCCK!"

"Please!" Some nurse with some sass, steps out a room, "People are recovering in here."

"Why don't you go back into that little room of yours and SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP THEIR ASSES!" I roared. Frightened, she did as I told (Not the ass part).

I take a deep breath and get up on my feet. They are heavy like stones as I slowly make my way back into the cursed room of ours I spent nearly a year and a half inside.

I sat down and took my dead brother's hand in mine, pressed it to my dry, chapped lips and whispered a song I herd not long ago.

"_And everywhere the broken-hearted On every lonely avenue No-one could reach them No-one but you _

_One by one Only the Good die young They're only flying to close to the sun And life goes on - Without you.._."

I kissed it and rested it gently on the bed. I got up, walked away, and didn't look back. Our battle was lost, Our battle was won.

I fell back into my comatose state and leaned against the wall by the door. I waited for the paper work that needed to be done.

"Axel!"

That sweet, melodic trill of a voice rang to my ears and my heart jumped to my throat. My eyes followed and an angel ran towards me.

"Kairi," I whispered.

When I wrapped my arms around her I collapsed.

I don't care if I looked like a wuss or a pussy.

Never had I cried that hard in my life.

That was the moment my best friend, my soulmate, became my rock


End file.
